Lovers Night
by movbekna
Summary: Real love comes with a cost...A teen girl with a father who beats her. a teen boy moves in next door...what should happen..well find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Katie get back here"

The young girl ran away from the fear of her father screaming at her.

"Katie I swear to god get the fuck back here!"

The 17 year old ran behind the big oak tree behind there house in the woods.

It was a cold fall night as she could see her breathe infront of her.

Katie could hear her fathers running foots steps past her as she sat on the ground and huged her knees to Her chest staring out into the dark forest.

The sky started to turn into a light gray as the day started to become to a start.

She woke up to a leaf fall onto her cold face as she sat up shaking from the fall cold.

Walking back up to the log house in her pj shorts and tank top bare foot.

hugging her self she saw her father had left for work as she walked to the front door finding out it was lock. She sighed deeply trying all of the

windows and doors. Sitting on the front step still hugging her self she saw a blue van pull up to the empty house next door with a moving van

fallowing it.A few moments had past and she swore she was frozen inside as she stared at the leafs infront of her.

Hearing foot steps beside her she lifted her head looking at a boy. He seemed to be about the same age. She stood up her arms not moving from hugging her self.

"hi.." the boy spoke looking a bit confused.

"You look freezing.." his voice was very soft spoken like music. She could barly hear it over the chattering from her teeth.

"Y-yea..i locked myself out.."he smiled

"god that sucks" he walked up onto the broch and started to look around.

"what are you doing" katie spoke watching his every move.

"There should be key around here..right" she shook her head

"My dad never believed in that stuff.."

The boy laughed and pulled a key out from under the rug and handed it to her.

She looked at it werid and took it going to the door unlocking it turning around looking at him.

"t-thanks.." she looked at him werid and went inside closing the door locking it back as the boy looked at the door and shook his head

"Im bret by the way.." he spoke to himself and walked back home.

...What do you think?  
Theres romance, drama, everything on its way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Setting the dishes in the sink she tied back her hair and begain to wash them as her father sat in the living room watching football yelling at the tv.

Once finshed she put them away and walked into the living room speaking very softly. "Would you like anything else.." she spoke staring at the floor.

"get me a beer" he spoke in a rusty voice as she nodded and got him his beer and walked back up the stairs but stopped once her spoke to her once again. "Oh and katie..if you ever run away from me like you did last night..ill kill you" she didn't say anything and just walked up the stairs into her room and closed the door locking it.

The day went on as she sat in the middle of her floor drawing in her notebook her mother had gotten her right before she had died in a car accent when she 15.

That's when things went down hill. Her father became a drunk and druggy and the beatings begain.

Hearing heavy foot steps up the stairs she looked up at her clock and saw it was 2am. She turned off her light and jumped up in bed.

Almost jumping out of her skin when the banging on her door began.

This happened almost ever night as she got up slowly and unlocked her door opening it slowly seeing her drunk father in front of her as he reached out grabbing her throat pushing her to the wall.

She tried to scream but nothing came out, her eyes just watered up as she felt the tears slid down her face.

Taking her hands pushing aganst his chest as hard as she could just feeling him tighten his grip and thrown her onto her bed.

She knew what was coming next…

She felt the breathe of her neck. His weight onto her chest and the pain between her legs.

The door closed as she laid there naked staring at the blank wall no tears..just bruises and a broken heart..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raking the leafing in the yard her father was gone at work on a Friday morning. Hearing foot steps come up from hind her she turned around and saw the boy from next door again.

"What.." she spoke not wanting to see him.

"Hello to you too" he smiled and sat on the old swing set and begain to swing.

"Have nothing better to do?" she spoke starting to put the leafs into a bag.

He laughed "I have many other better things to do."

She swallowed hard and gave him a glare. "Then go do them."  
he shook his head and got up helping her "No"

Katie sighed deeply and took the bag from him. "I can do it.."

He droped his hands and shook his head, "fine…" he turned around and started to walk away but stoped when she droped the rake and broke down in tears.

Bret walked back touching her shoulder. She pushed him off. "Im fine.." she whipped away her tears and started to work again.

"fine huh..you sure seem like your fine" he droped his hand and looked at her lifting up her chin.

"Katie.."

She stepped back and swallowed hard, "How do you know my name.."

He sighed and cleared his throat. "You told me.."

"no I didn't…" her stomach turned in fear and grabbed the bag of leafs and set it next to the house before heading inside closing and locking the door.

He stood there knowing he had fucked up and walked back to his house.

"how did he know my name.." she stood there staring out the window tapping on her arm and grinding her teeth. Something was up and she wanted to know what was going on.

Grabbing her shoes and headed back outside and into the woods to his house. Getting to the front door and was just about to knock on the door when he opened it smiling.

"Hey you" she droped her hand and crossed her arms across her chest. "

"How do you know my name…tell me now"

He walked outside and closed the door behind him. "You just look like a Katie."  
She glared at him as he laughed.

"Ok that was a bad lie..umm we were friends when we were younger?"

She glared at him more. "Ok ok I give up on lies…but please I cant really tell you."  
"why…" she spoke in a soft voice.

"because…I just cant.." he touched her bruised cheek softly and she pulled away looking down as he droped his hand.

She turned around and walked back home as he stood there watching her. "Be careful Katie.." he whispered to himself as he walked back into his house.


End file.
